


Loving All Of Your Lightning Strikes

by darkerwings



Series: Wind and Rain [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, lots of sappy tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerwings/pseuds/darkerwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis looks back, Tessa turns twelve, and Harry comes home for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving All Of Your Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, so it's best if you start at the [beginning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082833)!
> 
> Who would have thought we could have made it here? Three parts over the course of three different years, I could not have done it without your support. To everyone that sent me encouragement on tumblr, twitter, and in the comments and bookmarks here on ao3 - thank you so much, this story is for you. 
> 
> Special thanks to Bea, for her support for this series through the years and for her friendship. To Vero, who has worked with me on this series and other works both editing photos for my tumblr posts and otherwise. 
> 
> Without further ado let’s roll the disclaimers and get into it, shall we? Thank you again, and I hope that the conclusion of Louis, Harry, and Tessa’s story leaves you the same way it left me.
> 
>  **Disclaimers** : 1. This is fiction, not meant to be taken as fact or any kind of presumption about reality. **Do not** send this to the boys, or anyone even remotely close to them. 2. **Do not** repost my work and **do not** translate it ([here](http://darkerwings.tumblr.com/translating) is why I do not allow it) - I have my ways of looking through sites and finding my fics, and I have reported and gotten people kicked off for stealing my work before, I won't hesitate to do it again. 3. Thank you for reading, enjoy!

Louis wakes to the distant sound of a ship’s horn, weak winter sunlight streaming through white linen curtains, and a small line of body heat pressed along his front.

His lids open slowly as he remembers that he isn’t in his own room with his and Harry’s pure white sheets beneath his bare skin; here there are no tall windows with honeysuckle light peering through the clouds, there are no hazelnut curls keeping the day shrouded. Instead he’s met with light green walls and fairy lights strung over the poles of a lavender four-poster bed, a small body curled into his side, snoring fitfully.

Though Louis would never tell his husband this while he’s away, Tessa has been having nightmares again. Ever since Harry’s left, to be exact. She’ll wake up trembling like a leaf and come rushing to get him, asking him to come lie with her, to hold her until she feels safe again. He’d never refuse her, and in all honesty the company of someone who understands what it feels like to have a part of the family missing is very welcome on his part.

Harry’s final trip has been hard on the both of them, but with the knowledge that it’s his very last one comes a lifted weight off of Louis’ shoulders. He’s counting down the days, and is constantly grateful for Facetime and Dropbox.

Today is a Sunday, one of his days off from the hospital and a day off from school for Tessa, so he’s glad to be able to let her sleep in and get the rest she needs. As she dreams he holds her close and pets down her side over the blankets she keeps tucked close to her chin. He hums something soft, soothes her, and mentally begins to plan their day together. His own eyes grow heavy again in the soft light of the room, he falls back under while mentally going through a list of menial tasks he needs to get to at some point.

Sleep welcomes him back with open arms.

~*~

Tessa’s new favorite flavor of ice cream is mint chip and, seeing as it’s one of Louis’ favorites as well, he’s happy to grant her request. Dessert for breakfast it is, and he watches her shrug off her nightmares right before his eyes, trading in nighttime terrors for the shiver of a brain freeze. She’s incredibly strong for being eleven years old and Louis loves her with everything he’s got and then some.

“Your ice cream’s melting, Lou!” she points out, still munching on a frozen chocolate chip.

He startles out of his daze, blinking back a small amount of the warmth in his eyes, tucking it inside his chest instead. He loves that she still calls him Lou from time to time, referring to him as Papa mostly, though.

“How d’you know that I don’t like ice cream soup, hm?” He raises an eyebrow at her, bringing his dripping spoon to his lips and slurping up the half melted ice cream. “Maybe it’s my _favorite_.”

Tessa sets her spoon down primly, folding her small hands together on the counter and leveling him with a gaze that says he’s stumbled upon one of her monologue triggers. He’d roll his eyes if he wasn’t so giddy with himself for inspiring this moment with her, even if it was all because he was lost in his thoughts.

“Ahem,” she clears her throat, ever since they’d stayed up past bedtime to watch _The Princess Diaries_ she’s thought of herself as true royalty. “Ice cream is the best thing ever, Papa. The best. Thing.” She pauses, looking him dead in the eye and leaning up onto the counter so that she can emphasize her point. “ _Ever_.”

He nods solemnly, making a show out of swallowing nervously.

“It is called _ice_ cream for a _reason_.” She picks up her own orange plastic (which has the face of Meg from Hercules printed on the bottom) bowl to show him that hers is all gone. “Mrs. Hankerson told us all a rhyme the other day, because Reese spilled his melted chocolate all over his white shirt, you know. She said it is super important to eat your frozen sweets with _haste_.”

She says the final word with particular emphasis - he remembers it had been one of her vocab words of the week at school not too long ago. Louis suppresses the fit of giggles in his throat. He doesn’t know why she’s learned about ice cream rhymes in class, but he lets that thought slide. He prepares himself for her worst, naturally pulling out his phone to record her.

“It goes like this,” she begins humming, getting off of her chair to stand like an ice cream cone with her arms pointed above her head. She wiggles back and forth for a second and then starts chanting. “My ice cream cone is good to eat! But I must lick it quickly, or it will melt from the heat!”

By the end of it she has made herself melt into a laughing puddle on the floor and Louis is thoroughly amused. He turns the camera to selfie mode, showing his giggling face as he watches Tessa laugh over herself. He ends the video with a soft “ _love you_ ”, knowing that he’ll be sending it to Harry momentarily.

“Alright, I think that’s enough sugar for one morning,” and even he can hear the laughter and warmth in his own voice. “How about you go and get into the tub? Clean all the stickies out of your hair, hm?”

“Can I use Dad’s special bubbles?” she asks, seemingly calmed by the thought. Gemma got Harry lavender and honey bubble bath soap for Christmas and it’s been a universal favorite in their household ever since.

“Of course.” He helps her to her feet and sets their bowls in the sink. “But the bottle’s low already, so save some for him for when he gets home.”

“‘Kay.” She nods, and heads upstairs.

He’d call himself the Fun Parent if it weren’t for the fact that he had to put the brakes on when Harry suggested renting Tessa a bouncy castle just for learning how to tie her shoes properly a few years back. They both add their fair share of good times to the family, but really it just comes down to them both wanting to spoil her so much. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

~*~

**To: Harry 11:02am**

I bet the Big Apple is being sweet on you… but not as sweet as T & I’s breakfasts! Miss you xx

[Attachment: Video 2:19]

 

**From: Harry 11:13am**

It’s a Sunday morning, I figured you two would be up to no good! She needs veggies!!

 

**From: Harry 11:14am**

Miss you two so much

 

**To: Harry 11:15am**

We always are. Miss you too x

 

**From: Harry 11:16am**

Heard a song today on my Pandora station that reminded me of you, didn’t really even listen to the lyrics but just the whole song felt like you somehow.

 

**To: Harry 11:19am**

Share please?? :)

 

**From: Harry 11:21am**

Like Real People Do by Hozier xxx

 

**To: Harry 11:22am**

How hipster are we now

 

**From: Harry 11:24am**

Heyyyy !

 

**To: Harry 11:25am**

Go finish up your business things

 

**To: Harry 11:26 am**

And get back here so I can kiss that dopey smile that I know you’ve got on right now

 

**From: Harry 11:26am**

Guilty, and I’m trying, be home soon x

 

**To: Harry 11:28am**

Love you xx

 

**From: Harry 11:30am**

Love you more and most

~*~

Anne comes to visit them on the following Tuesday.

Louis has just gotten off from his shift, and Tessa is taking a quiet doze on the couch in front of the fireplace. When Louis hears her knock he sets his copy of  _Time_ magazine aside and pushes his glasses up so they’re perched on his head. When he opens the door Anne is there and hugging him in a second, pulling him in tightly. Warm and relieving hugs are certainly something that runs in Harry’s family.

“So lovely to see you, darling.” Anne says into his ear, giving him a squeeze.

“Same to you, Mum. Thank you so much for making the trip. She’s going to be so delighted to see you.” He steps aside to let her in. “Here let me take your coat for you. Do you have any bags I can help with?”

“Oh thank you,” she shrugs it off to hand it to him. Her tan sweater contrasts against the chocolate walls of their mud room, making her glow even more. “My bags are in the boot of my car, but let’s wait until the snow stops, it’s been ages since I’ve gotten to see you in person. You look wonderful, love.”

“Really I don’t, I’m ragged and worn thin, but thank you.” He blushes. “I’ve got tea on, come have a seat. She’s having a nap by the fire but I’m sure she’ll be up again soon. Thank you for being here.”

Anne follows him into the kitchen, one of Louis’ favorite rooms in the whole house. He loved it the moment he saw it, when he and Harry had already been looking for a place for some time. It’s different from the set up of Harry’s place that he’d sold back in London, homier in various subtle ways. From the brick exterior, to the cottage-like windows that let in all kinds of natural light. It’s like it was made for them.

The mud room leads them into the living area, with the staircase to the right, the fireplace off to the left, and a wide expanse of windows looking out onto a shoot off of the River Avon. The kitchen looks into the living room as well, with stainless steel appliances and dark marble counter tops. He pulls down two mugs and pours them each a cup, handing Anne hers as he turns to face her.

“How’s the hospital these days?” Anne asks him, her tone light so as not to rouse Tessa. “Last we spoke you said you were getting on fine, but you had a little patient that was troublesome?”

“Benjamin was his name, yeah,” he tells her, taking a sip. “Gave all of us a fright, born early and wasn’t breathing right because he’d swallowed too much of his Mum’s fluid.”

“How awful.” Anne’s face crumples into her tea as she takes a sip.

“I stayed with him through his first night. Harry wasn’t sure why I wasn’t home yet and I called him late in the night and just,” he takes a breath. “I was just barely holding it together, but Ben ended up making it through alright and he’s scheduled for checkups weekly. A fighter, he was.”

“Bless you for staying with him all that time,” Anne’s hand finds his and gives him a comforting squeeze.

“Well it’s what I’ve always wanted, to be able to help the little ones like him.” Louis feels a warmth in his chest, knowing that he’s at a place in his life where he’s doing what he truly loves.

A mumbled whimper comes from the other side of the couch and Louis’ attention is immediately refocused. He sets his tea on the counter and takes a few quiet steps to peer over and look down on Tessa’s sleeping form. Her fingers twitch around the blanket she’s holding to her chin, a worry line between her brows. The blankets aren’t quite covering her like they were when he’d first tucked her in, and her feet are shuffling, searching for the blanket to cover them again.

“She’s sleeping fitfully?” Anne asks gently, coming up beside him. She places a light touch on his back, and the entire moment feels hushed and tentative. Snow falls gently outside like powdered sugar. Bristol looks like snow globe.

“Has been since Harry left.” He smoothes one of her waves of hair back from her forehead, “she did some of her school work, had a snack, and dozed off here. Hasn’t gotten much rest at all lately.” He goes around the couch to add another log to the fire. “She just isn’t used to him being gone like she used to be, since it’s been so long since he’s traveled. And neither am I, if we’re honest. He’ll be back in a few days, and we’ll all be counting sheep in no time. I’m just glad he’s been promised that this time will be his last.”

The flames lick happily at the new wood, and he blows gently into the hearth to stir the dying coals back to life. He swivels around from his crouched position to tuck Tessa’s blankets up higher, making sure her toes aren’t peeking out. When he stands again and levels his gaze with Anne over the sofa he sees that her face is calm.

“You’re so good with her,” she says, voice still soft.

He smiles as an answer. “How about we get you settled, then?”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Anne nods, lips turning up in a pleasant grin. “Just let me grab my things out of the car.”

A half an hour later Anne’s overnight bags are all taken care of, there’s soft piano music playing from Louis’ laptop, and they’re chatting aimlessly like old friends in the sun room right next to the kitchen. Jay wanted to be here for Harry’s return as well, but she and Louis’ stepfather were on a trip of their own, celebrating their anniversary in Morocco.

Louis has his favorite quilt keeping him warm, and Anne is in the middle of recounting one her stories about Harry’s childhood. Louis sips on the last of his tea and listens, happy to hear about the time Harry tried to teach the family cat different tricks, how he learned to write his name, or drive a car. Harry calls about an hour into their talk, and Louis curses at himself for leaving his phone in the other room and also for not having silenced it. New York by Snow Patrol, Harry’s latest self-appointed ringtone blares as his phone vibrates against the counter top. Louis apologizes to Anne for getting up from their chat and rushes to answer it.

“Hi, babe.” He says, breathless and hushed, hoping they haven’t woken Tessa.

“Hey, angel.” Harry says, warmth in his voice. “Why are we whispering?”

“Little love is still,” he turns from the counter to check on Tessa, who is now sitting up and rubbing her eyes. He finishes with a sigh, “asleep.”

“I woke her, didn’t I?” Harry says, displeased with himself.

“My fault really, didn’t silence me phone.” Tessa is looking at him with sleep in her eyes. But based on the relaxed stance that Louis has adopted since hearing Harry’s voice, she knows who he’s on the phone with. “She was just having a doze by the fire, your mum’s here now as well.”

Anne raises a friendly, “Hello, darling!” from the other room. She’s currently flipping through one of their family photo albums, based on the red wine spine it’s the one of their trip to Portugal last summer.

“Mum’s there?” Harry asks.

“Just got here,” Louis tells him.

“She’s watching T tomorrow, right? During your shift?”

“Mhmm, they’re going ice skating after school.” He nods.

“Dad?” Tessa asks.

“You and I can chat in a bit, there’s someone who’d like to speak to you first, if you have the time?” Louis is always awful about time differences.

“Always do,” Harry smiles through the phone, “love you.”

Louis could run a mile, hearing that. Doesn’t matter that Harry says it whenever he can, it still makes his spine go the slightest shade of numb.

“Love you, too,” He smiles back, “talk to you in a mo’.”

He hands off the phone and Tessa takes it happily, eyes sparkling. “Hi!” she says, and they’re off into a conversation about yarn. Louis tries to keep up as he refreshes his cup of tea, but gets lost somewhere between the topics of glitter and mayonnaise. He rejoins Anne in the sunroom, sitting alongside her to look down at their pictures. She’s laughing at the picture of Louis in his salmon-colored short swim trunks with a sand crab hanging from his finger. Tessa had been behind him with one hand holding onto his hip, the other gripping a dripping cone of gelato. Harry had been behind the camera, visibly amused with Louis’ pained expression.

“You’ve still got some color left from this trip, you know.” Anne says.

Louis blushes slightly, he knows his skin holds a tan for a good while.

“Harry’s pale as a ghost already,” he says. “Hardly got to keep it at all.”

Anne nods, flipping to the next page as she takes a sip of tea. The next few photos show Tessa in a lush garden, smelling flowers, which had been right after one of their late brunches. Another shows Louis dozing in a hammock, followed by a photo of Harry kissing his forehead and holding his jaw lightly. Louis loves that one. They go on looking through the album, Louis growing sleepier by the moment, until Tessa wanders in rubbing her eyes and holding out the phone for him.

“All done?” He asks, taking the phone from her but still holding onto her hand as she sways on the spot.

“Mhmm,” she yawns.

He smiles into the phone, “You still there?”

“Rawr.” Harry says, knowing Louis is sleepy by the tone of his voice. They’ve had plenty of dragon moments between the two of them since the night he left. It’s become a happy memory, despite the waiting and wanting.

“Hm,” he hums in response. “Gotta go put T to bed. Anne would love to talk to you I think?”

He raises an eyebrow at her, and she nods warmly.

“Sounds lovely,” Harry says. “Say goodnight to me, though, please?”

“Of course, will just be a moment.”

“‘Kay.” And sometimes he sounds so much like Tessa Louis could burst.

Louis hands off the phone to Anne, who greets her son softly, launching into a conversation about Robin’s latest house project. Louis scoops Tessa up in his arms, gets her blanket off of the sofa, and heads for the stairs.

“Dad says he misses us.” Tessa says slowly, voice heavy with sleep already.

“He does,” Louis confirms for her. “He cannot wait to be home, tells me all the time.”

“We’re very special to him.” Tessa says matter-of-factly.

“We are.” A lump lodges in his throat as he says it. “Yes, we are.”

“No more of this, right?” She asks as Louis opens the door to her bedroom, farthest down the hall on the right. “Ever?”

He pauses, draws her back in his arms so he can look at her as he sets her on the bed. She isn’t meeting his eyes, her fingers twisting in the duvet.

“Hey,” he shakes his head, taking her hands in his. “You know I feel the same as you, right?”

She nods, finally looking up at him in the dim lighting. Her eyes sparkle ever so slightly.

“Then you know you aren’t alone, okay? I’m here, I miss him too, and that’s okay, darling.” He squeezes her hands. “It’s okay to miss him, and it’s alright to be a bit sad about it.”

“Really?” She asks, sniffling.

“Of course,” he draws her into a hug. “It’s okay to be sad, everyone is sometimes. What’s important is that you don’t keep it all bottled up.”

“Like a fizzy drink?” She hiccups, “because then I’ll explode?”

“Yeah,” he laughs into her neck, pulls back to see that she’s fighting to smile. “Just like a fizzy drink.”

He wants to tell her that Harry gets sad like this, too. That Louis has found him looking through old baby photos, pictures of Louis holding Tessa and waving him off at the airport, and that he’s cried many times about it. About the time lost, the miles apart, the chances missed. That he’s fallen apart over it all, again and again.

Louis would love to tell her that he’s never had a hand in any of it, but that would be a bold lie. He’s forever grateful for his time spent at uni, for the memories with his friends and how the time apart allowed him to grow as a person, and as a partner. He’s grateful for the school he attended, the opportunities and launching power it gave him, that he was practically assured a job. But he regrets being apart from her, from Harry, his family. He regrets that Harry got his promotion call while they were apart, that he wasn’t there to celebrate with him in person. He regrets that Harry couldn’t be there with him when his grandfather passed, when he got the news and broke down. He regrets the miles he put between them, the uncertainty that came with that distance. In the end the pieces all slotted together, with Harry’s promotion and Louis’ position at the hospital. He knows what Harry feels, though, at the end of the day. Tessa has been the one caught in the crossfire of their jobs and their relationship.

“We love you so very much, love,” he tells her as he tucks her in, heart in his throat. “Always, no matter what.”

He kisses her temple and flicks off her bedside lamp. He thinks she’s already back to snoozing but as he goes to close her door to just a crack he hears her whisper, “I know.”

~*~

Back downstairs Anne is finishing her talk. When Louis steps down from the lowest stair her eyes meet his and she nods at something Harry has said.

“Yes, of course, yes,” she says. “Okay, your hubby’s back so I think I’ll say goodnight to you.”

Louis smiles smally as he goes to the sunroom to pick up their dirty cups. He puts them into the sink and leaves them to soak, can’t be bothered with dishes at the moment.

“Yes, I know,” Anne breathes out. “I will, I will. Here he is, love you, too.”

Louis takes the phone from her extended hand. Anne goes to fuss with her purse on the counter, checking her own phone and such.

“Hello, babe,” Louis says, fiddling with the hem of his jumper idly. “Sleepy yet?”

“You know me, always on home time.” Harry smirks. Louis can’t see him, but he knows.

“Sap.”

“You love me.”

A sigh, a moment, a smile. “You know I do.”

Harry takes a second. “She all tucked in then?”

“Snug and snoring,” he says. “I’m well on my way there, too. Had triplets today.”

“Wow,” Harry exclaims softly, a ruffling sound that Louis pins as sheets rustling. “How’d that go?”

“Two girls and a boy, girls were screamers but the little lad was a quiet one. Had us worried.” He rubs his left hand over his right forearm, feeling built up tension there. “He was just shy, though. Cute one as well, beautiful eyes.”

“I’m glad, I know how those worrisome ones get to you.” Harry’s voice a soothing balm over the line of tension that sleeps in Louis’ shoulders. He feels a tiny knot unwind in his chest. “I’m relieved for the boy, too, that he wasn’t as bad as Benjamin.”

“Exactly. Although it’s wishful thinking, that there won’t be worse.”

“Good things about today, though? I don’t want to focus on the unpredictableness of the future, especially when I could be hearing more about this ice cream breakfast I was not invited to.”

They chat on about Tessa’s schoolwork, Harry’s day, and their plans for the coming weeks briefly as well. Louis settles back against the countertop, toying with the various alphabet magnets on the fridge. His index finger hovers over a candid shot he’d taken of Harry on New Year’s Eve: glitter in his hair, champagne glass in hand, and Tessa on his hip throwing her head back in laughter.

“Come home,” he says, quietly. Part of him thinks he didn’t mean to voice it aloud, another louder part says otherwise.

“Soon.” Harry answers, “just days away from you now, baby.”

They say goodnight to one another, and Louis holds the phone to his ear long after the call has ended. His feet are numb from standing still for so long, he hadn’t even noticed. 

“I think I’ll say good night as well,” Anne’s voice announces her entrance into the kitchen. Louis guesses that she’s been tidying and getting ready for bed all this time, as she’s now dressed in red satiny looking pajamas.

“Me too,” he says, and follows it with a yawn. They both chuckle at that, and Anne holds his gaze for a moment and nods with a twinkle in her eye, before pulling something from behind her back.

It’s their wedding DVD.

“I thought?” he takes it, shaking his head. His left hand comes up to cover his mouth in shock. “God, I thought we’d lost it! Where did you find it?”

Anne smiles, “In our guest bedroom, still in the player. Gemma must have watched it when she was home, I think this was an extra copy that she had Niall make up or something. Anyways,” she squeezes his shoulder. “It’s yours now. Suppose it always has been.”

“Thank you, wow, it’s a gift, truly.” He turns it over, seeing his reflection in the shiny surface. “I was so sad we’d lost it, this is - this is really wonderful. I can’t wait to tell Harry and Niall both.”

He laughs again because there’s a soaring feeling in his sternum that has his head spinning. Both he and Harry had thought the other was keeping track of the DVD. Needless to say, between the actual day, the honeymoon, and the honeymoon at home that followed, they’d lost track of it. They have their pictures and other assorted videos, of course, but Niall had recorded the whole lead up, ceremony, and reception professionally. Had edited it to perfection, it had been heartbreaking to lose it. Of course Niall had it saved on his laptop, which would’ve meant that they could have just gotten him to burn another one. That is, if Aiden hadn’t sloshed his beer all over Niall’s hardware and fried it. Right. Louis tries not to dwell on it.

He steps forward and hugs her fiercely. “Thank you,” he says again.

“Of course,” Anne tells him. “Anything for you two.”

He soaks in the moment, so grateful for her and for the knowledge that he has so much love in his life. So grateful for all of it.

~*~

**From: Harry 11:46pm**

I know you’re at work, being a hero and all, but NYC is cold and I daydreamed about building a pillow fort with you and T during my meeting this afternoon. Can’t wait to be home. xx

~*~

It really is no surprise how the next day turns out for him.

Sat on the bed of he and Harry’s room with the DVD popped in, glass of white in hand. He’s fresh off of his shift and hasn’t even showered yet. Tessa and Anne are still out, so he’s given himself this time. Besides, he honestly doesn’t have excuse why he shouldn’t indulge himself with some wine and possibly inevitable tears.

The video loads in the player, he takes a sip, breathes, and presses play. The first few beats of Seeing Stars by BØRNS kicks up, and Louis feels butterflies in his whole being.

The first shots fade in with a pink light bleeding effect, and it’s all of them - the whole wedding party and their friends and family at the airport catching their flight. The music is timed perfectly to the cut shots that Niall took. It looks professional and makes Louis swell with pride for his friend.

There’s Liam and Zayn handing over their flight info at the gate, the sun shining through the airport windows, Niall sticking his tongue out at the camera. On the plane with Tessa sat between Harry and himself, Tessa leaning over Louis’ lap to point out of the window. There’s Anne asleep on Robin’s shoulder, then there’s Jay sneaking in to make a funny face beside her and giggling youthfully. Louis honestly loves his mum so much. There’s Gemma sipping from a mini bottle of vodka, wrapped in a Delta Airlines blanket and chatting away with Lottie.

Niall has shots out the airplane window: the cloudy skies of London are left behind, giving way to the deep blue water of the ocean. Another shot of Harry and Louis, with Tessa asleep between them, and Louis asleep against the window, it’s just Harry looking to his right. You’d think maybe in passing that he’s just looking past them and out the window, that is if the window shade weren’t drawn. He’s looking at Louis with such open and honest love in his eyes that Louis’ breath comes up short, as if this is the first time he’s seeing it.

They land in San Juan, but Niall only shows their exchange at that airport briefly in rapid motion before he cuts to a few fast clips of the second flight they’d had to take. Their smaller plane was what made their dream destination, it had been provided by Harry’s work, part of a well-deserved compensation for all the flights he’d taken that had led them to this. With two seats on one side and just one solo seat on the other, each row was filled. All of them on one plane together exclusively. Needless to say, it had been a party.

As the video’s music builds for the close of the song, their flight touches down and they’re stepping out into the sunlight. Into warm weather and their personal paradise, their dream come true. [ Anguilla](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cggO2rydo7o).

Just before the song closes, there are flash snippets of everyone arriving at the villa complex, of Tessa running out to see the beach, of Harry and Louis’ hands intertwined against a background of sun and sand. Then the screen goes black, and Louis is holding his breath for what he knows is coming.

It’s the native Anguillian woman’s voice, playing over footage of the actual day being set up. A short cut lawn, white chairs arranged in a V formation, and honey golden light everywhere. Louis feels himself begin to shake.

“We are brought together here, on this island of tranquility, to celebrate love in its many forms.”

Then it’s Harry, getting ready with Liam and Gemma. God, Louis thinks, he always looks so stunning, like the light can’t touch enough of him. He knows the feeling. His hair had grown longer and Louis misses it now that he’s cut it short again. On their wedding day Harry’s curls had fallen below his shoulders.

“The love of parents and children, grandparents and grandchildren, siblings and cousins,” her voice goes on, and it cuts from Harry to Phoebe, Fizzy, and Daisy walking Tessa down the left aisle. “Of friends who have stood by one another.” Tessa is wearing a pale pink dress and is holding something behind her back, a sneaky smile on her lips.

The camera shows various shots of their loved ones taking their seats and mingling as they wait for the ceremony to begin. Robin is laughing with Louis’ stepfather, Harry’s nephew Isaac is taking pictures on his phone, and Cece and her husband Robert are sat together looking at a map of the island that they’d had printed on the wedding program. The two of them had flown in separately from everyone else and were leaving before everyone else would, just the day after the ceremony, but nevertheless both Harry and Louis had appreciated their effort to be there.

“And the love,” the shot cuts to Louis getting ready with Niall and Lottie. Louis watches his past self flick his fringe off his face, watches as Lottie offers to style it up and out of his eyes. Watches as Niall approaches his camera to fiddle with the settings.

“Of two who have found one another in the chaos of their daily lives, who have fought for one another, and who have not let go.”

A swelling cello comes in as Louis’ past self looks in the mirror, a flickering smile lighting up his features. Cut back to Harry fussing with his cuff links, taking deep breaths. And then it’s Tessa’s face breaking into a joyous smile as the camera watches the beginning of the ceremony through her eyes. If Louis remembers correctly, Robin was the one filming this. The shot slowly zooms out to include the Anguillian woman who wore a brilliant purple wrap dress over her dark skin, and Zayn a bit farther to the right. The backdrop is nothing but lush greenery and the expanse of the Caribbean Sea, a swatchboard of blues.

The cello resounds through Louis’ chest, and Zayn’s voice comes in singing Elvis’ Can’t Help Falling In Love With You for their entrance.

Louis has to pause it for a moment as the camera zooms in on Zayn slightly. He needs a moment to breathe and take it in - he hasn’t experienced their day like this since they watched this DVD last. As he brings his wine glass up to his lips his fingers graze his chin and he realizes that he’s been crying. There are still their vows to get through, he needs to see them, hear them, feels compelled by some force.

He looks back and remembers exactly what he’d been thinking in this moment, with his mum holding his hand, Lottie and Niall lined up behind him ready to follow him down the aisle. The location was all thanks to Harry’s business pal James, who owned the scenic overlook and the nearby villas. Harry had met him back in his earlier days, and had kept in touch through the years. Waiting behind a set of palm trees, hearing the music come in, he had looked to his mum and asked a simple question.

“What are you thinking right now?” His voice had shaken with excitement and nerves.

Jay had squeezed his hand, sniffling with tears in her eyes. “How proud I am of you.”

His lower lip had curved in to keep from wobbling, his voice quiet. “Mum.”

“And how happy I am that you’ve found someone who loves you so fiercely, who has so much respect for you. I couldn’t be happier, darling, not even if I tried.”

Before he can stall any longer, he works up the nerve and cool to press play. The camera zooms out from Zayn to the formation of the guests chairs, and at the first swell of the song’s chorus Harry and Louis enter at the same time from the left and right aisles. Both of them holding their mums’ hand, with Gemma and Liam following behind Harry. Louis swears it must be the editing, but as Harry looks to Louis over the tops of everyone’s heads, Louis looks back at him and time slows. The music ebbs around them and the camera perfectly captures the love Louis feels for Harry. It shivers along his skin, nesting between his ribs, and makes electricity surge through his limbs. It glows through his facial features, and Louis watches himself gasp, taking Harry in. The camera pans to see Harry’s face, and he has a hand over his mouth and tears in his eyes. Time picks back up in double the speed and the pair of them race against the music, mums in tow until they both reach the altar and collide. They drop their mums’ hands briefly, just for a moment, just long enough to remember. To remember the taste and feel of one another, as if they needed physical proof that their love could be tangible in the flick of a tongue, in a twist of lips, in closed eyes and joyous breathing. Harry’s palm comes to cup Louis’ cheek like clockwork, and Louis’ right hand finds the dip of Harry’s waist as though he’d never left it.

Louis watches them pull apart, his past selves’ eyes still closed while Harry’s eyes flicker over every feature of him that he can take in. Louis’ eyes open after just a few seconds. It was as though he’d been underwater, with the reality of the surface muffled and distant, something he’d felt so many times before.

There are cheers, most loudly from Niall. Gemma wipes her eyes in the background, and Lottie shakes her head as Liam does the same.

“Love you,” Louis had whispered into the small space between them.

“Love you, too.” Harry had answered through the noise. “So much.”

“Welcome,” the Anguillian woman chuckles, looking regal with her braids piled atop her head like a crown, eying the two of them fondly. They each take a small step back, Jay takes his hand again with a smile that is knowing. Harry joins his left hand with Anne’s again, but characteristically brings his index and thumb up to touch his bottom lip to feel the trace their kiss had left. “Would the mothers now please give the men over to one another.”

Louis almost has to pause again, remembering the thrill that had sung through him then. He watches Jay kiss him on both cheeks as Anne kisses Harry’s forehead. Their mums then take a step back to stand in line with the respective halves of the wedding party. A breeze blows through the palms as they turn back to one another, stars in their eyes.

“We are brought together today to celebrate and cherish the love of Louis William Tomlinson,” the resonating quality of the woman’s voice still sends a chill over Louis’ skin. “And Harry Edward Styles, to bring them together in marriage in the presence of their friends and family.”

The image cuts to an angle that shows Louis’ face more fully, as he sniffles and fidgets, wanting to hold Harry so closely, but not being able to just yet. Then it shows Harry with his back to the wind so that his curls are blown just slightly off his shoulders. His nostrils are slightly flared in a way that Louis knows means he was fighting back tears.

“Could we please have the rings?” The woman asks, smiling over to Tessa.

She had been standing just off to the woman’s left with Louis’ sisters, right alongside where Jay had then been standing. She looks up to the girls, who encourage her forward. She moves to stand between them and both Louis and Harry kneel down to embrace her. By the time they are done telling her how much they love her and pull back, she is giggling like crazy. Harry asks for his ring, but instead of having the rings behind her back, Tessa instead pulls out one purple marker, looking between the two of them like the cat who had caught the canary.

Harry and Louis look to one another with delighted and surprised expressions. Louis takes the marker from her, and traces the line of Harry’s forearm with his palm until he is holding the pulse point of his wrist, Harry’s ring finger poised and ready. Louis smiles up at him, meeting his eyes as Harry lets out a watery chuckle. He draws a simple purple band ‘round Harry’s finger, and then Harry does just the same in return, drawing one just like he’d done two years before. Before the promotion, before Louis had gotten top marks on his exams, before their future had been truly tangible.

The pair of them hold up their hands to show their guests, most of whom know exactly what it means. Louis watches as his past self kneels down to kiss the top of Tessa’s head, Harry hugging her tightly before she pulls the actual rings from her dress pocket.

“Almost married?” she asks, loud enough for the camera to hear.

The two of them laugh outright at that, their guests laughing fondly as well. Everyone loves her.

“Almost, darling,” Harry promises her. “Almost.”

Then she steps back over to Louis’ sisters, looking satisfied with her work. Harry and Louis smile over to her once more before refocusing.

“I believe the two of you have vows you would like to exchange?” Shana (Louis now randomly remembers her name) prompts them.

“Can I go first?” Harry asks quickly. “I’m afraid if I go second I won’t um, I won’t be able to make it through it without, y’know.” He wipes at his eyes, and that is explanation enough.

Louis nods, “of course.”

Harry nods then, clearing his throat. “Louis.” He starts, blinking rapidly for a short moment to clear his watery eyes, he clears his throat again. Smiling out at their guests with a shrug that says _alright, let’s try this again._

“Louis, when I met you I was lost. I would like to say that after meeting you I got my head on right, but truthfully,” another chuckle. “I was only more confused. I had no idea how it was that you ended up in my life, how I could have gotten so lucky. For a while there we were simply lost side by side, but in time we found our way together. I want to repeat now, in front of everyone, what I said when we made a promise to one another. I want to promise you all of me, just like before. Louis you are spontaneous, you are unexpected, you are radiant. You are perfect for me, for Tessa, for our little family. You bring out the best side of me, and you bring me so much happiness. I promise to stand by your side through whatever the future holds for us. I love you with everything I am, and if you will have me, I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you.”

Their guests applaud loudly, and Louis would’ve clapped just as hard if he hadn’t been so busy focusing on not jumping into Harry’s arms that very second.

“I shouldn’t have let you go first,” Louis says on screen, wiping at his eyes. Present day Louis that is sat on his bed finishing his glass of wine blows his nose into a tissue, hiccuping quietly.

Harry smiles down at him. Louis takes Harry’s hands, having felt that they needed to be touching somehow.

“Harry,” he starts. “I remember the day I met you just as clearly as the day I realized I was in love with you, and often I wonder if that somehow makes them one and the same. I remember discovering your different facets, how strong you are in so many senses of the word, how loyal you are, how smart, and how kind.”

Both Louis on screen and present day swallow thickly. “You make me feel safe, and you make me feel loved. I love being with you, with Tessa. I’m so proud of all of us, you make me so incredibly happy. I promise to be there for you, through it all, no matter what. Our family comes first. I promise to love and cherish you until my dying day.”

He had rehearsed part of what he wanted to say beforehand, but most of it he found within himself in that moment. Their friends and family cheer again, Anne and Jay both looking equally overwhelmed. They were nearly there.

“Louis, do you take Harry to be your husband, forsaking all others?”

“I do,” Louis nods vigorously. “God, I do.”

“And Harry, do you take Louis to be your husband, forsaking all others?”

“Yes, of course.” Harry says, shaking his head at himself. “Always, I do.”

“Well then by the power I hold, and as seen and upheld by the state of Anguilla as a territory of Britain, I pronounce you to be married equals.”

The two of them do not need to be told to kiss, their mouths find each other like thunder and lighting, naturally coinciding with electricity and light.

Elevate by St. Lucia starts to play and the video is taking Louis through the night following - the party, the footage that Harry took on Isaac’s GoPro, all their guests dancing the night away in the caribbean breeze, stars above and love all around. He remembers that night incredibly well, despite the champagne. He remembers Niall’s knee giving him trouble by the end of the night, trying to impress one of Gemma’s friends with his dancing. He remembers Liam and Zayn showing off the work they’d put in taking salsa lessons. He remembers Tessa sitting high on his shoulders as he’d danced with Harry.

The video cuts to Harry’s film of Louis running between the night stained foliage, stripping off his suit and leaving it in the sand as he raced for the ocean. Harry follows him in, leaving a matching trail of dress pants, ties, and shoes. As Harry dives in, the camera’s mic is engulfed in water, when he resurfaces it’s with Louis’ legs wrapped around his waist. The two of them smiling into the lens before they share a kiss. Then Harry dunks him under again, throwing his head back in laughter. The video doesn’t show it, but Louis had kneed him in the balls as payback.

As the music comes around to the bridge multiple times it creates a spinning like quality, and the video follows suit with numerous clips of their guests enjoying the open bar and dance floor. Interspersed are clips from their dinner - which was fresh fish grilled with lemon and smashed potatoes - where Liam and Niall give their best man speeches. There’s a clip of all of Louis’ sisters dancing with Gemma. Doris and Ernie had stayed home with Jay’s sister, wouldn’t have been good with such a long flight, and would’ve been bothered by the climate anyway.

Different angles of Harry and Louis’ first dance which had been to Your Song by Elton John. Spinning shots of Louis’ hands holding Harry’s jaw, looking in his eyes and then resting their foreheads together. There are moments that Louis looks back on, that he holds in his pocket and takes out when his eyelids droop with long days and petty words that neither of them mean. This is one of them. Another thing that the video doesn’t capture is what Louis had said when he’d laid his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m so grateful for you, for everything you’ve done, the sacrifices you’ve made.” Louis had told him. “I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

“Hey, no no,” Harry had pulled back, still holding him by the waist as they twirled but looking him in the eyes. “I’d do all of it again, you know that right? You had to make your decisions for your future, and I had to let you. You’ve made sacrifices, too. And I know you’d have done the same if our positions were switched, you’d have given me the freedom to grow, right?”

“Of course!” Louis’ brows had furrowed. “We’re individuals first, we’ve always said that.”

“Exactly. We figured it out in the end, didn’t we?” A moment with just them and the music. “We may be jagged puzzle pieces, baby, but we fit just right.”

“But I’ve had so many thoughts about the time I spent away from Tessa, I know you’re going to say I did all that I could to be there for her, but I can’t help feeling it wasn't - that it isn’t enough.”

As soon as he’d said it he had felt Harry’s hands twitch, and knew he’d spoken without truly thinking.

“I think that’s part of being a parent.” Harry’s voice had been quiet. “At least for me it always has been. But we aren’t perfect, we just have to keep trying to be, for her.”

And that’s when it had clicked for him. That was the moment, dancing with his husband on the night of their wedding, that he had felt all his years slot together like a key turning in a lock. He was Tessa’s father now, too, officially. He and Harry were parents, together. They’d both made compromises, they’d both left scars on one another, and ultimately they’d come through it to see the other side. The dust was settling, and in a way they were free.

Louis hits the power button on the remote just before the song ends. There’s more footage, but he’s seen enough and has long passed the point of needing a break. He gets himself off of the bed, stripping out of his scrubs and hops in the shower, willing the hot steam to ease the sharp feeling of longing he has settled in his stomach. He scrubs over his skin harshly and lets the water pour over his face, puffy eyes still pink.

It’s typically at this point in the day, before he meets Tessa at the busstop and before Harry is home from work, that he has time for a quick wank if he wants one. Usually thinking back to a romp he’s had with Harry. A collage of color that is distinctly them will play across the inside of his eyelids. He should really tidy up the house a bit more before Anne and Tessa get back but… now all he can think about is their wedding night.

He thinks about Harry’s hands on his body that night. The water is hot enough that his loose limbs are brought back to life. He thinks about his own lips tracing down Harry’s chest. The tears aren’t flowing any more, but the tracks they left still feel tattooed to his cheeks. He remembers the quiver of Harry’s mouth as he’d whispered to him. He’s so ready for Harry to be home for good. He bites his lip as the words echo in his mind like music, _“Want you to fuck me, baby.”_

He washes out his hair, which he discovers had a Buzz Lightyear bandaid stuck in it. He spreads his favorite mango and grapefruit wash over his skin, scrubbing harshly over his skin with a loofah as his heartrate sings. His knuckles knead into his lower back, trying to ease the tension there, fingers dipping between his cheeks where the wash is slowly being rinsed away under the spray.

_“I,” Louis had lost his words sometime after Harry had rimmed him for an hour. “I want to, yes please.”_

_“Good, baby, as long as you’re sure?” Harry’s voice was set, checking in with where Louis was._

He rests his forehead against the tile wall and lets himself have this. A moment away from time and responsibility. His fingers know their way around his skin, know how to touch so that it seems like someone else is there doing it for him, knows himself inside out from years of having his heart on the other side of the world.

_“Gorgeous,” Harry’s fingers were so soothing on his neck, rubbing at the muscles there as he spoke into Louis’ ear. Their room billowed with a sea breeze, the sound of waves lapping at the beach acted as their metronome, everything was white sheets and bliss. “Love touching you.”_

_“Yes,” Louis answered, back arching, eager and ready. “Want everything with you.”_

_They had talked about this as something special for their wedding night, since they’d obviously long since been intimate with one another. Harry loved being in control just as much as Louis loved letting him call the shots, but that didn’t play any factor in how much Harry liked being fucked. That in itself had been something special they’d done for one another when they’d moved in together, both of them taking the day off while Tessa was in school._

_However it was still something more rare for them, as they didn’t always have the opportunity or time to treat one another and draw it out. Sixty-nining was common, as was Louis prepping himself in the shower and watching Harry fuck into him in the mirror as he was bent over the bathroom sink, their fingers slotted so that their wedding bands clinked with every thrust. As much as he loved their regular routines, Louis also loved having Harry still be in control as he fucked him, having Harry talk just as much as he always does, being connected to him in a way that left Harry so much more exposed and open._

_With Harry wrapped around his back it had been easy to just indulge himself for a while, to simply let Harry work over his muscles and whisper sweet things in his ear. His body had still been loose from Harry’s tongue, but his words made his toes curl, his eyelashes flutter, his cock harden again._

_“So beautiful,” a kiss to the curve of his shoulder._

_“Make me feel I’m flying, I swear,” a warm palm moved from his hip up to his chest, fingers traced circles in his chest hair, thumbing over his perked nipples._

_“Love you,” a slow grind against the curve of his arse. Goosebumps on Louis’ skin. “So much.”_

Louis inches one finger inside himself, sighing now the same way he had then. Breathless. The push and pull within himself as he remembers, as he relives, eclipses his worries and nagging thoughts.

_“Wanna suck me, angel?” Harry asked, voice like a worn record in Louis’ mind. “Suck me while I open myself up?”_

_“Want to, yes.” Louis hummed, fingertips quaking, cock jumping. “Please.”_

“Oh my god,” a second finger joined his first, and he curled them with the memory of what came next. The hot water from the shower pounded against his shoulder blades.

_“You know your word? Your signal for when you can’t talk?”_

_“Yes, yes.”_

_Harry had maneuvered them so that Louis was on his back, pillow under his neck so that his head was propped up. Harry was on all fours with his right hand spreading lube around his hole, left hand feeding Louis his dick._

_“That’s it, baby,” he had whispered, voice low. “Take it so well, perfect mouth, so lovely.”_

_Louis has always loved the heavy feeling of having Harry on his tongue, letting Harry fuck between his lips the way he wants to. With Harry’s frame boxing him in at every angle it had been the perfect shade of overwhelming. Louis had hummed around him, tonguing at the underside of him as his throat clicked around the head. His hands had found Harry’s rounded hips and had held on, fingernails digging in to ask for what he couldn’t say aloud. Knowing him so well, Harry had given him what he wanted, fucking his hips forward shallowly so that Louis’ lips chased after the taste of him._

_Given that for the first time in months they’d been isolated from friends and family. With their villa being down a path from the rest of their guests, from where Lottie and Jay were watching Tessa, neither of them had held back their noises._

_“God,_ fuck _,” Harry’s throat clicked around a rough breath, up to two fingers by then, aching to nail his prostate. Every few thrusts he pulled back just enough to let Louis get a good breath in. “So good at that. Love it, don’t you? Love sucking me, can’t get enough.”_

_All Louis could do then was whine through a moan, thighs clenching together as his dick arched against his belly, leaking and ready. He did love it, how couldn’t he? His grip on Harry’s hips had only tightened, begging for Harry to fuck his face like he meant it._

_“Know what you want.” Harry had said. Louis’ entire body was shaking by that point, just needed Harry’s lips on his neck, a hand on his cock, and a few choice words. Harry had pulled back so that his dick popped out of Louis’ mouth, causing him to pout. “But I’ve got plans for you, baby.”_

_A slow kiss, Harry tasting himself on Louis’ tongue and rubbing over his sensitive nipples, making him gasp. Louis’ mind was above the clouds, where sunlight melts across the endless horizon like butter._

_“Ready?”_

_“Yes, yes.”_

_But instead of Harry drawing himself over Louis’ hips to sink down, Louis had felt the slippery press of two fingers against his inner thigh. Louis’ breath had caught, biting his lip and arching as Harry’s fingers rubbed over his hole._

_“Daddy?” He’d managed._

_Harry’s mouth found the shell of his ear. “You’re gonna fuck me, but you aren’t going to come. Not until I’ve finished and have gotten these fingers inside you again.”_

_A gulp, a shudder, and an exhale of shaky breath later had Harry’s fingers snug inside him, massaging his spot but not quite hitting it head on._

_“You’re not going to come.” Harry told him, free hand brushing Louis’ fringe off of his forehead gently. Their sweat smelled like the sea, their eyes like twin pond pools. Moonlight flooded in through the billowing curtains. “Not until I tell you to.”_

_“I w-won’t, promise.” A more direct thrust of Harry’s fingers. “I promise!”_

_“Good boy.”_

_Two fingers became three, and Louis remembers thinking that his body loved Harry all on its own, pleased down to his toes for having been good for Daddy. A pair of lips at his throat, a large palm holding him at the base of his cock, a loose curl falling over the curve of Harry’s shoulder, tickling Louis’ nose. The details of that night have never left him, they’re stained all over him like red wine._

“Harry,” he whimpers now, water from the shower starting to run less than an ideal scalding temperature. His fingers pinch at his nipples and his head is heavy with steam and sex. He can’t stop remembering.

_Harry’s fingers had opened him up in what was most likely record time, gentle and caring but effective. Louis had been fucking his hips down to chase it without any full sense of control, and Harry was not having it._

_“Don’t be greedy, angel.” His mouth was the color of crushed raspberries, words like syrup, slow and sweet. The night was pure summer. He’d pulled his fingers out, wet fingertips coming to cradle Louis’ jaw as he repositioned them once again. Louis’ cock was still hard, but under Harry’s lubed hand, with his lips pressing sweet kisses to his neck, it was leaking again._

_His dick wasn’t quite as long as Harry’s, but what he lacked in length he made up for in width. It was a detail that Harry loved to moan about. Loudly._

_“Perfect body, brilliant mind, everything about you. And a fucking perfectly thick cock how in the hell did I,” a soft noise, a slow slide as he held Louis at his base and sunk down onto him. “Get so lucky.”_

_A mutual gasp as Louis had bottomed out inside him, Louis could feel him accommodating him, muscles shifting and skin shivering._

_“Daddy,_ f-fuck _,” another curl of arousal shot through him. “Oh my god.”_

_“Yeah,” Harry had sighed, humming as he gave himself a moment, his lower lip between his teeth. “So good.”_

_Louis’ entire frame shook, hips begging to stutter up into Harry’s tight heat. His back arched and he had pinched at his own nipples to keep from moving, wanting to be good, needing to be. Harry had risen up slowly, starting to ride him, breathing out shallowly and licking at his own lips._

_“Wanna be good for me, baby?” Harry had asked, hips moving faster then. He was still in control, palms flat against the mattress so that he was curved over Louis._

_“Please,_ please _,” was all he’d been able to breath out._

_“Fuck up into me, love,” his voice was strained, trembling slightly. “So hard for you, got me so hot when I was eating you earlier, when you were sucking me, fuck, the sounds you made, angel. God, wish I could play them for everyone we know, show them how sweet you are.”_

_Harry’s voice was always so overwhelming, especially when they were as deep as they’d been that night._

_“But that’s just for Daddy, isn’t it?” Harry had asked knowingly, fucking himself down onto Louis’ cock, grinding down onto his balls._

_“Yes,” Louis’ breath was ragged. “Yours.”_

_“Show me,” Harry had commanded, and Louis obeyed._

_Louis’ hips moved then as though his bonds had been broken, he fucked up into Harry’s hole hard and fast, whining at how good it felt. Harry had licked into Louis’ mouth, humming at the taste of his own dick that lingered on Louis’ tongue._

_“That’s it, fuck,” Harry swore. “Yeah, make Daddy come.”_

_Another command, and Harry had brought his own fingers up to Louis’ lips, prompting him to suck. Louis had done just that, licking enthusiastically at his fingers until his entire palm was slick. Harry brought his hand down to his cock where it stood heavily against his stomach, curving and hard. Seeing Harry touch himself only spurred Louis’ hips faster, his knees bent up for leverage as Harry stroked himself rapidly._

_“Gonna come, fucking - yes, baby, right there, right there,” Louis’ cock was nailing Harry’s prostate. Harry’s back was arching so that his chest was presented flushed and heaving with his quick breathing. Louis had been so close himself, everything so beautifully overwhelming. Harry had clenched tightly around him as his cock finally shot off, come spurting onto Louis’ stomach, spilling over Harry’s fingers._

_Louis’ hips couldn’t stop fucking up into him, even after Harry had recovered and had settled his breathing. The heat around his cock was too good, the tight friction so wonderful, he was so close. Tiny moans fell from his lips, he was powerless._

_“What did I say?” Harry’s tone made a spark shoot up his spine. “Louis?”_

_“Not to come,” he had answered. He’d been bad, fuck. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I-”_

_“Pull out,” Harry told him, leaning forward. “And sit up.”_

_More commands, and they had settled Louis’ busy mind so easily. He did as he was told, watching Harry the whole time. Louis’ cock was red, hard and near painful with how badly he had needed to come. Harry had rolled his shoulders, posture lax with his orgasm, but his face was still set._

_“Come here, baby, on my lap.” Harry had stretched his thighs out invitingly, and Louis had wasted no time whatsoever. He crawled on his knees over to him, coming to straddle his hips, back arched, hips shifting restlessly, waiting. He must have looked a sight then, cheeks flushed and hair matted from sweat. Harry had certainly been a picture, with his curls tangled, kiss swollen bottom lip caught between his teeth. Harry’s palms had rubbed over the tense muscles of Louis’ back, large hands spanning the dip of his waist. Louis had been shaking, aching for a touch, a kiss, anything._

_“Please,” the word had left his mouth on their own._

_“No need to beg,” Harry had kissed his neck, just where he liked it. His hands had swept down Louis’ arms, holding his clenched fists and drawing them up so that they were draped over Harry’s shoulders. Just like their first dance. “You’ve earned this.”_

_Caught up in Harry’s warm words, he’d missed Harry lubing his fingers up, and as he had rocked hips against Harry’s thigh two fingers met his hole._

_“Oh,” he had breathed, Daddy’s fingers entering him. It felt so incredible to be full of something again, and his fingers were so long and perfect, scissoring against Louis’ tight hole as they went deeper, searching for his prostate. And he found it before long, causing Louis to fall even further into his embrace, lips puffy and a panting against Daddy’s neck. He fucked himself down the two Harry had given him, moaning hoarsely when a third had joined them._

_“Got me hard again, sweetheart,” Daddy had moaned lowly in his ear, breath hot on his neck. His free hand had gripped his cock, bringing it to rub between Louis’ cheeks, wet with lube. “Just came and you’ve already got me hot again, riding my fingers like that. Love seeing you like this. Fuck.”_

_“Fuck,” Louis had echoed. They’d both only come once, and Louis had wanted Harry inside him so badly a few tears had leaked from his eyes. “Please, in me, please fuck me.”_

_“Yeah?” Harry asked. He drew his fingers out’ve Louis then, but touched the pad of his index to where the ring of muscle was puckering, searching for something to clench around. “Fuck, your hole is begging for me.”_

_Louis’ teeth had bit into Harry’s shoulder shallowly, hips still rotating. “Daddy.”_

_Harry couldn’t hold out any longer after that, blunt head of his cock entering Louis, driving him wild. It took next to no time for Louis to be fully seated on him, his entire body so eager to be fucked and filled._

_“God,” Harry had breathed in the minutes the spent building a pace, between the sound of skin against skin, between satisfied moans and long kisses. “Never get tired of this. Take me so well, sweetheart. Gonna fuck you like this forever.”_

_Harry’s hands had roamed over his skin like they have, palming his cheeks and making Louis arch into him._

_“Please c-come in me,” Louis had already started to fuck his hips down onto him, rhythm well known. “P-please.”_

_“You’re so close, don’t need much at all,” Daddy had whispered in response, his hips snapping up faster. “Gonna make me fill you up so fast, you love getting fucked so much.”_

_“Yes,” Louis had gasped. Harry hit his prostate head on, and he could feel every inch of him, fucked himself down to meet Daddy’s thrusts. “Yes!”_

_“Come for me,” Daddy had commanded. “Know you’re ready, show me how pretty you are when you come.”_

_Louis’ thighs had clamped down onto Harry’s hips then, riding him into the mattress and doing as he was told. He came with a shout, cock spurting come over both of their laps, untouched and lasting for ages._

_“God you’re so amazing,” Harry lost all sense of tempo, hips fucking up into Louis as he held against his chest tightly. The sound of waves breaking over rocks had been steady, and the candles they had lit early in the evening were burned out by then. Louis was still riding out his orgasm, aftershocks causing his hips to rock in all directions._

_“Daddy,” his voice had been broken, a whimper, pleading. A breeze had blown in through their open windows, causing him to shiver around Harry. “Please.”_

_“Fuck, fuck,” Harry came inside him, hot and fucking perfect as Louis’ arse had clenched around him, milking him through it. He came long and hard, fucking up into him at the same fast pace he’d been taking all along._

Louis takes his fingers now at the same brutal pace, come washed away with the spray of the shower. His legs are shaking and his hole is still contracting tightly around his fingers. The water runs cold, but his body is spent and overheated. An exhausted medium. There was a whole week of honeymooning after that night. Their days were filled with family snorkeling trips to Little Bay, fish and chip picnics on Shoal Bay beach, wandering through island art galleries, horseback riding at sunset. Everyone they cared for was there, warm and welcome.

Enough love to last longer than any of their lifetimes.

~*~

**To: Harry 4:39pm**

NYC is a frigid mistress that is keeping my man from me. Anne found a copy of our wedding tape. Watched it, wept, wanked, and am now wishing time travel was real and that these next two days would fly by. x

~*~

Anne and Tessa come home about an hour later. Louis has stew on the stove for dinner, the table set, laundry done, and a mind that is both foggy and clear.

The snow outside melts before it ever touches the ground.

  
~*~

“Papa,” a voice whispers.

But... that’s odd, because babies can’t talk and he’s in the nursery with the sick newborns. He looks around to see if one of the nurses came in to call for him, but there’s no one around but the incubated little ones. And why would anyone here at the hospital call him Papa?

Just then one of the monitors next to a little girl’s crib begins to go off, and there’s a harsh cry echoing through his skull like static. Like the slowed beating of a helicopter’s wings. He panics, looking around frantically, calling for assistance. But no one comes. He looks down at his hands only to find that they’re tied together, helpless, he can’t do anything to save the tiny swaddle of pink that is now flatlining. His chest stutters with harsh breath as tries to break free.

“Papa!” But the screaming is still there, ringing in his ears. “Papa, c’mon wake up!”

His eyes flash open and immediately he sees a halo of long caramel brown waves, pale green eyes, and a concerned pair of frowning lips. Tessa. He breathes in, counts to five, then out. Holy hell if he ever has that damned dream again it’ll be too soon.

“Hi, darling.” He manages, sitting up slowly from where he’d dozed off on the sofa. The fire is only a smoldering pile of embers now, with a small plume of smoke rising into the chimney. Thin morning light glints off of the broken ice of the river through the windows, and his body gives a small shiver as he wakes.

“You were mumbling again.” She stills has her hands holding tightly to his jumper, not letting go. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, love, was having a bad dream.” He sighs. He hates that he overslept, and that he’s worrying her. He knows he’ll sleep better when Harry’s home. Which, speaking of. “What, uh, what time is it?”

“Nearly eight, we’ve gotta go soon,” she tells him. “Gram says she’s getting the car warmed up, and that we should go in ten. She wanted to let you sleep.”

“Well I’m up now, and all good, okay?” He stands properly and takes her hand, feeling that she’s still concerned. “Let’s go get him.”

She nods firmly, but before he can turn to head for the kitchen to get some tea for the road she hugs him fiercely. Her arms wrap around his waist tightly and she buries her face against his stomach, squeezing. He’s shocked still for all of two seconds before he’s hugging her back with everything he’s got.

“Love you, Lou,” she says, another squeeze.

“Love you, too, T,” he tells her. “Tootie fruity.”

And just like that, the moment melts into smiles and groans.

“Noooo!” Tessa whines, immediately releasing him from the hug and heading for the front door, where Louis can hear Anne moving something. “No I hate it, no no no.”

Louis just laughs, knowing that she actually does love it. He calls after her, “Fruity tootie!”

He hears another muffled groan resound through the turns of the house, smiling to himself he heads to the kitchen and promptly pulls a mug for himself and a second one for Anne. He lets the tea steep and pulls out two orange scones for the two of them and a slice of lemon loaf for Tessa for the road. The airport from home is only about a twenty minutes drive, but with it being the earlier half of the morning they’ll need breakfast for sure. He gets everything together in a tupperware container, putting lids on the two teas and heading for the door.

As he turns the corner for the entryway he nearly knocks into Anne.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry,” she says.

“No, my fault, should’ve looked!” He grips the teas. “Got tea for the road and some snacks. So sorry for sleeping in like that, I should’ve been awake and helping.”

“No, no, Tessa and I both wanted you to get your rest. I know you’ve been going a mile a minute to handle everything with work and here at home. And besides, Tessa mentioned that you haven’t been sleeping well? All the more reason.”

Louis doesn’t know how he ended up winning the lottery with his in-laws.

“Well, thank you, then.” He swallows, a bit overcome. “Really, Anne, thank you for being here, for looking out for us like this.”

“My pleasure, Louis.” She squeezes his arm, a muted moment between them as the weak sun casts reflections through the hall. “Now then, let’s shove off shall we?”

“Yes,” he says, nodding. He feels young for some reason, like he's twenty years old again. “Let’s. Yeah.”

They double check the house and pile into the car. Louis couldn’t be more ready to have his family whole again.

~*~

Harry steps into the open gate area, wearing a pair of worn skinny jeans that Louis bought him years ago, a cranberry red oversized sweater that has holes near the ends of the sleeves, and a smile that says everything Louis can’t put into words.

Tessa and Louis both run to him, holding hands tightly like they always have. Harry drops his carry on bag to the floor, teary eyed as he hoists Tessa up onto his hip, his free arm opens to embrace Louis for all he’s worth. To someone passing by it probably looks as though Harry has just returned from war, but in some ways that’s what their journey has been. Each of them have fought for this, for this exact moment. The three of them are all talking at once, all trying to get closer to one another, all together at last.

“Dad! Dad!” Tessa is saying. “So glad you’re home, I made you this poster thing, see?”

Harry is nearly full on crying, looking at the drawing she made for him, “That is so lovely, darling, thank you, thank you.”

“Welcome home,” Louis kisses him on the cheek in a pattern of three, “we love you so much.”

“Love you more and most.” Harry holds him tighter than ever, “Thank you for waiting for me, I’m here now, I’m here, I’m here for good.”

The three of them continue to fall over one another, not one of them noticing that Anne has snapped a photo of the moment. She smiles on at them, seeing her son and his family together. It has been years in the making, years of waiting on all accounts. She watches as Tessa hugs Harry’s shoulders, smiling over at Louis like he was the sun. The two of them have grown together in Harry’s years of absence, a bond that in many ways is unbreakable. Harry keeps looking between the two of them, smiling through the falling stars that slide over his cheeks.

There’s a slow few seconds, in which Anne sees her son take a breath. She meets his eyes over Louis’ head where it is now resting in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry smiles at her and nods a thank you.

She knows that they’ll be just fine.

~*~

Time passes, weeks go by, and their home fills with love. Noise and commotion buzz around the three of them. Tessa is doing well at school, although she did get in a spot of trouble for coloring all over her desk while bored in class. She loves making art, and Louis has encouraged her along the way. Harry slipped a new set of watercolor paints under her pillow while she was sleeping, and the following morning was all scissors, glue, and vivid hues.

The hospital adjusts Louis’ hours by some miracle, making it so that most days he doesn’t have to get up before the sun rises. However it does mean that his shifts end later, making it so he can’t be the one to greet Tessa when she gets home. Harry immediately speaks with his partners and they agree that it’s about time he had more time at home. Now he works from his office next to the mud room rather than having to drive into the city. Louis finds it fairly difficult to consider him a true working man anymore now that he wears his slippers more often than his oxfords.

Harry can hardly keep his hands to himself now that they have so much more promised time together. On Louis’ days off they pamper one another, spending time just simply mapping the inches of one another’s skin. Louis’ favorite are when there’s a chill in the air, when they find their way to the bathtub and light candles.

“I don’t think I could ever forget you,” Harry says one afternoon, deep inside him and moving slow, steam from the bath rising around them in shadows and wisps. “Not in a million years.”

“Me either,” Louis sighed, hips moving on their own accord, thighs shaking where they’re wrapped around Harry’s middle. “I never want to.”

The seasons change as they always do, and the river thaws fully before long. Louis loves to watch the birds come back to the birch trees, loves seeing them nest and start their own little families. The three of them spend weekend mornings with their bird guide, having oatmeal and tea together.

Before they know it it’s already time for Tessa’s birthday. They plan a surprise party for her at home, with Louis taking the day off from work to help Harry set everything up. Tessa had only thought that she would get to help bake the cake and that they’d go out for dinner. Instead they decorated the entire living room with streamers and flowers, since one of her favorite things about her birthday was that she and Louis would go out and plant flowers that would sprout and grow in the summer.

Harry picks her up from school and keeps her busy for an hour or so, enough time for everyone to get there. Liam, Zayn, and Niall are all there, along with Tessa’s friends from school. Anne and Robin help with everything, and Jay makes dinner with Harry - cheese tortellini with bolognese sauce. Cece is on Facetime via Louis' phone, looking on and ready to celebrate along with the rest of them. From what she's told Louis she and Robert have moved around a few times now, but are now settled finally. When the time comes they dim the lights and yell surprise right on cue, and Tessa is so shocked that Louis is over the moon elated. Harry gives her a hug and she hiccups a laugh into his shoulder, overwhelmed and so excited to see everyone. There's music, presents, and of course a cake. Tessa corners the two of them in the kitchen, holding her new set of paint brushes in a death grip.

“Thank you Papa, thank you Dad!” she says happily, and then her friend is sweeping her off to check out one of her other presents.

Louis takes Harry’s hand and squeezes it, Harry’s already looking to him, smiling softly and squeezing back.

Liam and Zayn circle around to chat with them, talking about their latest vacation plans. Louis wonders from time to time if the two of them will ever settle down long enough to consider having a child, it’s a hope that Harry shares as well. They’d love for Tessa to be around a little baby, to see what a wonder they are. Niall has finally gotten a big break and is lined up to help film the latest _Bond_ movie, flying over to Spain next month. He says that he’ll let Louis in on the script when he can.

Tessa’s friends and family slowly trickle out the front door and head home, and after all the stimulation and sugar she’s ready for bed anyway. Louis brushes his teeth with her as Harry cleans up anything that can’t wait until tomorrow. Harry comes upstairs five minutes later, and they tuck her into bed together.

“Happy birthday, darling.” Harry smoothes her blanket over her small frame.

“We love you very much,” Louis whispers, kissing her temple, because he can’t ever tell her enough.

“Love you, too,” she says. And just like before, but this time a little louder, “and I know.”

Louis smiles to himself, and he knows without looking that Harry is doing just the same. They switch off her fairy lights and close the door halfway, meeting eyes in the hallway. Louis snakes his hands around Harry’s waist, pecking him once on the lips and then resting his head against his chest.

“Time for bed, hm?” Harry’s voice is soft.

“Mm,” Louis hums. The glow of the entire evening has left him sated and sleepy.

“Should I carry you?” Harry chuckles, palms sure on Louis’ back.

“Maybe,” Louis’ lips break into a smile, and his entire body is yawning. He feels like there is an anchor strapped to his ankles and he’s swaying upright in the current.

“Alright, c’mon.” Harry takes his arms and pulls them over his shoulders, scooping a hand around his waist so that Louis’ hips are level with his navel. His ankles cross behind Harry’s back and he rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, breathing in the familiar smell of him.

“My dragon.” He mumbles, and he’d usually put up more of a fight, but being held like this feels so good. So comforting and safe, he’s already relaxing into him.

Louis feels a laugh rumble through Harry’s chest then as he hoists him up. Their bedroom door is already ajar, and Harry lays Louis down gently, pulling the duvet over him. He kisses Louis’ forehead, and distantly Louis feels him slip under the covers on his side of the bed, feels warm hands holding him from behind.

“Yeah,” he hears Harry say, steady and sure. “I’m yours.”

The picture Anne took at the airport hangs right next to Tessa’s poster above their bed, scribbled crayon and lines of color say tell them that they made it. _Welcome home_.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to just put it out there that Anguilla is an island that my family and I vacation to every few years - furthermore, Harry was apparently spotted in Anguilla just yesterday, long after I had already written the wedding scene for this. So... make of that what you will. However, this is not the first fic of mine that has become canon. 
> 
> That said, I read every single comment that I get and love to see what you all think, so please share your thoughts! Kudos are also greatly appreciated. Keep up with what I’m working on next on [tumblr](http://darkerwings.tumblr.com/) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/darkerwings). Thank you all once again for reading and celebrating this story.


End file.
